


The Stork

by AberrantScript



Category: The Loud House (Cartoon)
Genre: F/M, Implied Incestual Feelings, Oneshot, Public Nudity, Smut, Stork Calls, crackfic, high school assignment, implied sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-26
Updated: 2018-08-26
Packaged: 2019-07-02 21:00:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,938
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15804492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AberrantScript/pseuds/AberrantScript
Summary: Leni and Chaz are paired up for the baby assignment in home ec. But when they have an accident, Leni takes it upon herself to use her older sister knowledge and get a new baby! Now, if only she could find a stork...





	The Stork

**Author's Notes:**

My first time putting Chaz in a story. A nice guy and he means well. So, to the stray reader that happens by... no, this isn't loudcest, but I tease it~ You're warned. Also, this whole story was written as a joke about Leni trying to figure out how to summon a stork to her. That's literally the entire plot. XD So, don't take it too seriously~

Enjoy!

Disclaimer:  _The Loud House_  Copyright Nickelodeon (2018)

* * *

THE STORK

Leni was always such a good big sister to her little cabbage patch of siblings. Whenever one fell down and bumped their crown, she was there with a bandaid and a kiss to make things all better. Whenever one really needed to use the potty, and they were twisting their legs and screwing their eyes up in unrelenting pain, she'd clench her own body and let them cut in front of her. And whenever one came to her with a quick question they needed a sincere answer to, she would smile brightly and give them her very best wisdom.

Though, there was one question that every sibling had came to her with in their own time.

And she had the perfect answer. One that Lori had passed down to her; and Leni, in her sisterly joy, had taught its significance. After all, she'd never needed to test it, so obviously it was true, right?

Totes!

For years, she lived proudly with the knowledge of where baby's came from; and, she giggled, she kinda really loved the fact that she got to tell each of her siblings the truth about where they came from.

Mommy and Daddy loved each other so much that they decided to have you!

Of course, she loved going into the details much more~ It was so romantic! The way a baby was brought into this world! It filled her with so much joy!

Plus, she may not have been the sharpest tool in the shed…

She's heard how the boys talk about her when she isn't looking; how eww it would be to date the slow girl…

But she wasn't slow. She just… thought a little differently from the rest.

And, to be honest, having that one thing that each of her siblings trusted her to teach them all… it made her feel good.

Totes good!

So, when she was taking her home ec class, she was very excited for the baby project!

She was going to be the most bestest mom there ever was! And she would love her little angel so much it'd never feel unwanted!

Her partner was a really nice guy; just a bit on the hefty side and a little shorter than herself, with reddish hair covered in a backwards blue ball cap.

She couldn't figure out why the poor guy was so nervous around her. It wasn't like she was gonna bite him or anything~ Hehe~

The poor fella kept twitching and his eyes couldn't look at her for longer than a few seconds without his cheeks turning as red as his cute, wavy hair. But he was totes such a gentleman with her. Fetching her anything she asked to make their baby as comfortable as possible. Taking as many turns as he could to change their baby's diaper.

He was a real sweetie pie~

His name was P. Sherman Wallaby, but everyone just called him Chaz for short.

But he was just too nervous around her. Sigh. The poor guy could hold the baby still whenever they were around each other.

Which is how when they were walking around the park one sunny afternoon, Leni was simply too hot. Chaz was, too. They made it to the edge of the water fountain, and she looked down at the crystal clear water in longing.

She bit her lip and thought to herself…

What would Lincoln do?

She smiled as she imagined him laying up in his room, in just his undies, a light sheen of sweat covering his skin…

His pink cheeks burning under the heat…

His soft, warm skin just a little slick to the touch…

His nice, boyish smell filling up his room…

Mmm~ She looked at that water again, and her smile couldn't be bigger!

She was holding their baby. So, she turned to Chaz, disarming all of his defenses with her million watt grin.

"Would you please hold Chazni for me, honey boo?" she giggled as his face burst into fiery flames.

"S-sure, L-Leni…"

He grabbed her, his palms sweaty as they cradled the child to his chest.

She looked down into his eyes with her own lidded gaze.

"Thank you very much~"

She turned around and set down on the edge of the fountain, and he stepped closer.

"What are you doing?"

He looked at her curiously as she took off her sandals, wiggling her toes in the air.

It… it, uh, was getting pretty hot, wasn't it?

She dipped her toes in the cool water and shivered. She made a small noise.

Then, she stood up and turned to look at him.

His heart sputtered when her fingers trailed down her sides; as she twisted her core muscles around to the side, turning around once again and curving her back.

That's all he could see. Her fine legs coming up to her frilly hem. The dress clinging to her butt as her fingers slipped across her stomach and hips. Her slender back bowing and twisting under her movement, as her minty outfit started lifting-

His eyes blew wide open.

Fuck…

He caught a peek of her panties… white and blue horizontal stripes. His eyes followed each bar, lower and lower, like he was descending down a steps into a fiery, tortuous place…

His lungs jerked with a massive gasp as she twisted back around to face him. Holding her dress up to her mid stomach, the back was hanging down lower than the front.

He could see how low her panties settled on her frame. Her pelvic mound pressed them outward just a little, leaving two small gaps on either side where her bare skin was visible. Her stomach was flawless, smooth, glistening with sweat.

His eyes darted down and he mentally screamed. Her panties stretched taut over her sex. He could see a bit of dampness there. His low self esteem told him she was just too hot. So fucking hot. But a tiny spark in his brain told him to not lose hope.

"Sherman?" she asked a little sly.

His eyes darted up to her face and his heart clutched once again.

Her eyes were lidded. Her lips were pouty. Her cheeks were flushed from heat… sweet, glorious heat.

He was suddenly glad he wasn't a skinny dude.

He just prayed she wouldn't notice an extra bulge on his body… dear God.

"Would you mind helping me?"

His throat bobbed. He was hooked. He'd do her- wait, he'd do it. Whatever she wanted. Wait… he'd… he'd do her, too, if the opportunity arose but- fuck… he couldn't think straight while all of her yummy skin was exposed and shining right in front of him.

Like a lighthouse beacon screaming for him to turn away… it's dangerous waters his mind is swimming inside! There be Leni sharks in there, prowling around and waiting for a Chaz to hop in so they could sink their teeth in his meaty body…

Fuck!

If Leni was a bug zapper, and he a hapless fly, he would shift into maximum overdrive and go full steam ahead straight into her bright light.

Damn the consequences.

So, obviously, he nodded his head and took a step closer.

His leg bumped into the fountain's basin wall.

His hands were so sweaty.

"What do y-you need?"

Oh, fuck! Don't stutter in front of the girl, asshole!

She bit her lip to stifle a giggle.

S-she must have a thing for awkward guys…

Or she's laughing at you, replied an evil voice in his head.

But the way she was looking at him… there was no way she had a shred of malevolent intentions in her body.

She released her lip from her teeth; it was pink and full and so freaking kissable he could die.

"I need you to hold my dress for me so it doesn't get wet~"

His eyes burst open as wide as dinner plates.

His heart stopped as she started lifting it…

Revealing her cute belly button. She was an innie…

Her ribs arching upward to her sternum…

Fuck… he could see the bottoms of her-

SHE'S NOT WEARING A BRA!

She stopped right there; her cheeks pink and her eyes looking away.

"I-it's ok to do this… I, um, I see my brother do this all the time. It's no big."

She said it more so to herself than to reassure him.

But when she turned her eyes back onto him, searching all over his expression for sign that he was liking what he was seeing… her own heart skipped a beat.

Taking a breath; not looking away from his wide eyes; she took the plunge and lifted her dress all the way to the collarbone.

She watched as his whole body froze stiff as a board. And his face began to turn red. And then, blue. And then he was gasping for air, and hold his nose, and his eyes couldn't leave her perfect, firm, perky mounds alone.

She felt a pleasant tingling shock trace down her bare back as she let him admire her body in the heat of the day.

But then, she screamed when she saw his sweaty hand drop their precious angel.

And it fell, smacking the concrete wall…

Her world froze into solid ice as a plastic head floated toward her, bumping into her leg…

She screamed again.

* * *

Leni had a plan to fix their dilemma.

She was going to get a new baby!

Admittedly, she did break down into tears and cradled the dead thing's plastic head to her bosom, stroking its fake hair as her watery sobs washed over its face.

But there was more in her head than just air, you know. After she calmed down, she knew what she had to do.

She had to make sure no one knew Chaz dropped it! She had to do her part to ensure they wouldn't fail their assignment!

She grinned as she stood up in her bedroom and ran for the door. She pumped her fist in the air with a girlish cry of victory. She knew exactly what to do!

She'd known all her life, after all!

She ran to the backyard and put herself in a wide stance.

Lana and Lola were just standing there, staring at her.

"Dafuq is she doing?" Lana asked.

Lola shrugged.

"Being Leni? Damned if I know anymore."

Leni looked up to the heavens, placing her hands around her mouth. She sucked in a huge drag of air into her lungs and tensed her body as she exhaled as loudly and clearly as she could.

"KAW! KAW!"

Lana and Lola stopped what they were doing to just stare.

Leni looked as a little cloud passed by. But she didn't give up hope.

She sucked in another deep breath of oxygen.

This was totes gonna work! A really smart guy from Argentina said so!

"KAWWWW! KAAAWWWWWWWW!"

She looked up. And waited. And waited.

Her smiling never dropping as she waited some more.

Any second now.

Another cloud passed overhead, much slower than the last.

It was kinda dark and gloomy, just like that… something… hmm. Was Leni forgetting something again?

She felt like it started with an 'L,' but she couldn't be sure…

She heard a little noise overhead and she threw out her thoughts to stare up at the cloud in joyous wonder…!

Was a stork coming to her!?

Her face became damp as a little raindrop smacked her right on the forehead.

Her smile twitched… slowly turning into a frown… as one raindrop became two, became ten… until she was beginning to soak through and shiver…

She didn't want to leave because that stork could come at any moment. She couldn't leave or she'd miss it! Her baby and Chaz were depending on her to-

KER-LACK!

She jumped and trembled. With wide eyes she saw a crackle of white spark across the sky, and she turned tail and ran to the back door.

She jumped into the kitchen, slamming the door behind her.

She stepped deeper into the room, frowning at the slick sounds her sandals were making; how wet and icky and squishy they felt under her soaked feet.

Ewww.

The door suddenly slammed open, crashing into the wall, and Leni turned around with a wide-eyed stare in pure shock and fear.

"LENI! YOU JUST SHUT THE DOOR ON ME AND NOW MY DRESS IS RUINED!"

Lana was trying to hold her twin sister back with a headlock, but the tiny demon in a pretty pink dress was scratching her way across the floor, with death and fiery embers in her eyes.

"Leni! Run for your life!"

Leni jumped and took off into the dining room!

She heard Lola screaming as she broke loose, darting across the ground like a wild animal chasing down a sick, limping deer.

Leni turned around just in time to see Lola running across the dining table, leaping from the very edge with her sharpened fingernails outstretched, ready to rip out her beating heart…

Suddenly, a net enclosed the little terror, and Lola fell to the ground with a scream; writhing like she was possessed by Legion.

Lisa walked up to Leni, adjusted her glasses and lifted her net-launching bazooka to her lips. She blew away the bit of smoke wafting from the muzzle with a bored look.

"Looks like my Sibling Catcher works like a charm."

Yeah, well, that was nice and all… but Leni still needed to figure out what to do.

She took a walk up the stairs, her head down low, her shoulders slouched in defeat…

She ascended to the top and sighed, just staring at the floor.

She looked up once again and dared to let a smile cross her cheeks.

She was Leni Loud! She could figure this out if she put her mind to it!

Hmm.

She snapped her fingers!

She knew why the stork didn't come… it's because she was a People! Birds never come to People unless they have num nums in their hand!

But if Leni was a bird… then, she could trick it!

She giggled a sly giggle. She smirked a devious smirk.

She tiptoed her way back to her bedroom… and looking out the hallway with sneaky eyes, she closed the door and locked it for good measure.

She got out her handy dandy sewing machine and immediately got to work!

Her pink tongue was sticking out the side of her mouth as she concentrated extra bunches for this outfit.

She giggled again.

That stork wouldn't know what hit him!

* * *

Lori was sitting on the bench in the park… just… just staring at her sister, Leni.

"Uh, Leni…"

Leni preened, picking at her outfit and making sure it looked absolutely as sexy as possible.

"How do I look?"

Lori looked at her. A good long look.

Leni was mostly naked. Except for a strip of white fabric covering her breasts, circling round her back. A little patch of white, much like a loin cloth, hid her special spot down front. And a flap hung down the back of her legs from her waist, covering her butt. The flap was covered in deep onyx feathers, while the rest of her coverings were detailed with fluffy white floofs.

On her head was a crown of white feathers, attached to a long, angled beak that hid her precious smile from the world.

Lori blinked.

"Um… like a girl dressed up like a bird?"

Leni smiled even wider, bouncing in step in her excitement.

"Yeee!"

Leni took off and went to the edge of a pond, and squatted.

"This is totes gonna work, Lori."

Lori grimaced and hid her face behind her phone.

She was trying to be a supportive big sister, but…

God… she hoped no one she knew walked by at that moment.

Leni waited. And waited. And waited some more.

Hmm. Maybe she wasn't sexy enough?

Storks were just like guys, right? You gotta work your feminine charms over them, like a shaking a stick thingy and poof! they were under your control… just like magic!

So, she laid down, crossing one leg over the other.

"Uh, Leni…"

She rested her back onto the grass, raising up one side on her elbow.

"What the heck are you-"

She was facing the pond, looking up into the sky with lidded eyes. She puckered her lips and blew a kiss.

"Totes draw me like one of your stork girls~"

Leni's hand slid up to her chest.

Looks like they weren't gonna come…

She'd have to bring out the big girls for this job!

Biting her lip, her hand grabbed ahold of the flimsy strip covering her boobs, and tugged it down.

"Come and get me, I'm all yours~"

She laid down and closed her eyes, like an all-you-can-ravage hormonal male stork buffet.

"LENI! Cover yourself this instant!"

* * *

Leni was pouting in the middle of Lucy's bedroom floor.

Lynn was laying back against the headboard of her bed frame. Just bouncing a ball against the wall. Catching it. Bouncing it again.

"What are you doing, Luce?"

Lucy was sitting, cross-legged, right in front of her older sister, Leni.

"Silence, mortal," she hissed. "We need complete and utter silence for this ritual to work."

Lynn just stared back at the wall.

"Whatever."

Catch. Bounce.

A large stone bowl sat on the floor between the two sisters.

Leni was staring into it with wide-eyed curiosity.

It was filled with all sorts of sweet and bitter smelling herbs and blossoms.

She had already tried touching it before, feeling an urge to make a necklace out of them nice-smelling thing, but Lucy had smacked her hand.

Lucy had a back opened and propped up on the side of the large bowl.

Her hands were holding a vial of pure, sanctified water above the basin.

She was chanting an ancient druid spell as she slowly tipped the holy liquid into the mixture of herbs.

Leni waited with bated breathed. And waited. And waited some more.

But… by this point, she already let her shoulders slump.

"Forget it, Lucy, it's not gonna work…"

She was frowning; her eyes looking like someone had just spilled red wine on her newest creation.

She walked out of the room.

She was all out of ideas.

Sigh…

Maybe… maybe storks just didn't like her?

Maybe she wasn't allowed to have a baby…

She was really frowning then.

Her nose twitched; her eyes grew warm.

A tear fell down to her chin as she set down in the middle of the hall and began sobbing.

I'm such a bad mother I'll never be allowed to have a child of my own…

She felt a hand on her shoulder and she tensed.

She felt a warm presence snuggle up to her side; a pair of arms wrapping around her stomach.

She felt a kiss through the fabric of her dress and she stopped to turn her head.

Lincy was there, hugging her, and kissing her shoulder.

She hicced and stifled her sobs. She turned in his arms and snatched him to her chest.

Pressing her face into his hair, she smelled his pleasing boy scent. She began to calm down as he stroked her back.

Eventually, she pulled back and lifted his face in her hands. And she peppered him in kisses.

As he chuckled and tried pushing her away, she felt a genuine smile grace her cheeks.

Her brother was always such a good boy-

A good boy…

A boy…

That… that's it!

Lori had told her when she was a little girl that storks came to mommies and daddies.

She needed a boy to summon a stork!

She needed…

Lincoln squirmed in her grip, looking at her thoughtful face with his curious eyes.

"Whatcha thinking about, Leni?"

She broke from her trance and leaned toward him.

She gazed upon him, seeing him not just as her brother…

But as potential stork bait~

She picked him up onto his feet, and pushed him toward his door.

"Come on, hurry up!" she giggled as he stumbled through the door.

She settled onto his bed, folding her hands together atop her lap.

She was looking at Lincoln with a huge smile on her cheeks.

She was blushing just a little.

"What are we doing again?"

Leni turned and leaned closer to him; her hip dipping deeper into the bed.

"Do you remember how babies are made, Lincy?"

His jaw fell slack, and his face burnt like a scarlet fever.

His eyes betrayed his own brotherly fidelity, and they darted down his sister's body like a perv creeping on a girl as she's changing clothes with the curtains open.

He tugged on his collar as he forced his sick eyes away from her… straight onto Bun Bun's jealous, disapproving gaze.

"Y-yeah, why… why are you asking, Leni?"

She twisted around, placing a hand on his leg.

"Can you keep a secret?"

Her fingers flexed over his leg muscles as she leaned closer to him. Her lips were parted and puffy; so incredibly close to his face he could feel her breathing on him. Her scent filled his lungs; and it was like his mind was turning into mush.

She didn't wait for him to answer. He was her only brother. Her Lincy! If she could trust anyone, it'd be him~

She giggled, "I need to have a baby, Lincy. Just… don't tell anyone."

She pressed one of her slender fingers to her lips, her minty green nail polish burning an image in his mind that he'd surely start dreaming about.

It was… God, it was almost as bad as that time when she took him to the shoe story and asked him to measure her feet.

His heart was racing like a herd of wild horses, darting across the vast plains of the Midwest.

Her lips descended closer to him.

He froze stiff as a board as she kissed his cheek, less than an inch away from his quivering lips.

"It'll be our little secret~"

He gulped as her hand squeezed his thigh again, as her other hand grabbed his arm and started to tug him closer.

"W-why are you telling me this?"

He's sincerely trying not to freak out.

Trying, and failing.

She looked deeply into his wide eyes so full of confusion and fear; her own were lidded and grinning like a dancing imp~

Her fingers crawled up his arms, pushing on his sleeve as she toyed with him like a cat pawing at a mouse~

"Well~ I've been trying all day to get a baby, Lincy. And I finally remembered that I need a boy~"

Her first hand slipped up his quivering stomach, rubbing him through his shirt… crawling up to his shoulder. With both hands on his upper body, she pressed him backward until he was laying on his back. And she was hovering over him with her mischievous eyes.

Looking into her eyes, his vision was caught, ensnared in her own hopeful, burning gaze.

"Will you help me make a baby, Lincy?"

His heart stammered so hard he felt a cough bubble up in his lungs.

He threw his arms out to push her away, accidentally hitting her chest in the process.

His fingers burned with guilty shame; but he shoved at her anyway.

She rolled off him and sat down; covering her chest with her arms and bringing her knees up to her torso. Her eyes were watery as she watched her only brother jump off from the bed and dart to the far corner of the room like a terrified goldfish.

She sniffed.

"W-what's wrong? Don't you love me?"

He blinked and felt his heart clutch… but he couldn't feel anger toward her. It wasn't her fault.

She just… she didn't know.

He sighed and forced himself to look into her eyes.

"W-we can't do that, Leni… it's not right. Y-you're my sister."

She sniffled again, hiding most of her face behind her arms. Only her eyes were peeking out at him. She blinked.

"B-but… I don't understand. W-what's the big deal?"

She sat upright and wiped her tears away. Her desire to understand her brother was enough to push away her fears of rejection… only by a slight margin.

"I-it's just a stork, Lincoln. It's totes no big."

He rubbed his arm with his hand and looked down at his feet.

He mumbled his reply so quietly, she could barely hear it.

"What was that?"

He finally looks back up at her… his stupid eyes moved of their own accord, taking in what would be the last indulgence he'd allow himself before voluntarily submitting to therapy.

"W-we'd have to… to take off our clothes and… look at each other…"

She blinked. And then she smiled.

"Aww, is that what you're worried about?"

She moved to the edge of the bed, letting her long legs hand over the side.

"That's ok! I see you in your underwear all the time! It's totes ok for you to see me in mine-"

"It's not just that," he blurted out, making her pause and tilt her head.

Her lips pinched shut, but her eyes begged him to continue.

He looked down at his shoes again.

"We'd have to take off our underwear, too, and-"

Her cheeks burst forth with fire. Her hands not-too-subtly moved to cover herself… already feeling self-conscious.

He looked back up at her.

"-we'd have to touch each other."

She blinked her wide eyes, and gasped.

But then, before she could reply… that little hamster in her brain stopped chewing on sunflowers seeds, and hopped up onto its wheel, and with a deep huff it took off running with a blur of legs.

"There's another way to get a stork to come to me?"

He paused and blinked… momentarily stunned.

"What?"

She jumped off the bed and headed to him.

"You're telling me there's another way to get a stork to bring me a baby!"

She reached around him and hugged him tightly, lifting him off his feet. She twirled him around, nearly crushing his spine as she kissed him all over his cute, adorable, beet-red face.

"Thankyouthankyouthankyou!"

She set him down, and pushed him to the bed. She sat down next to him, folded her hands in her lap, and looked him square in the eyes.

She bit her lip, trying to stifle her nervous, bouncy energy.

Her legs were quivering so bad in her excitement that the bed was beginning to tremble.

"Show me!"

If there was anyone smart enough to figure out a new plan to summon a stork, it was her brother… the boy with the think-and-do!

Lincoln's face was literally burning alive. He scratched the back of his neck. He tried to look at her. He'd see her beaming face… before dipping his eyes downward for just a second… and then, he'd stare at the floor, while shaking and hating himself for being such a perv.

"L-Leni… it's…"

She leaned toward him; her wide, trusting eyes making it so he could never lie to her.

"Yes, Lincy~?"

He gulped.

"L-look, it's… I can't… I… it's not right…"

She huffed and crossed her arms.

"You keep telling me that, but you've got to help me! I need this baby, Lincoln!"

He seized up when she lunged at him, putting her claws into his shoulders.

Her eyes were only a few inches away from his; her warm breath puffing on his face.

"I need it, Lincy… really, really bad."

His heart died. He was sure it did.

Somehow… he grabbed his phone, and turned it on.

He pushed it toward her.

"Here, just… look… I-I can't show you how to do it… but… I can show you where to learn it, ok?"

It took a few moments, but then her face was beaming once more.

She looked down at his phone in silent wonder, her whole body beginning to quiver in excitement.

"Ok! So…" she looked at his face. "What do I do?"

He couldn't look her in the eye.

"Just… click on the brows- I mean, the little blue circle, ok?"

She nodded her head, her hair bouncing like a puppy's floppy ears.

"Now, click on the history button…"

She did, and paused…

"Lincy… why is "sisters" in here so many times?"

He choked and turned back to it.

Damn.

He looked up at her, and gave a shaky grin.

"U-uh, that's, um, that's my shopping list!"

Her eyes widened, and her smile still continued to grow.

"Ooooh! Well, don't worry! I won't click on any of those, then~ Your secret is safe with me."

His heart dared to let blood flow through his body once more.

She swiped her thumb… over and over again.

Wow, she was beginning to wonder if he had anything else besides gift ideas for his loving sisters on here-

Ooooh!

"Now what?"

She turned to him, waiting impatiently to get started.

He gulped drily, feeling almost like a parched desert after a drought of eleven years.

"Just, uh, go back to your room and… click on it… and, um, maybe put in some headphones first…"

She darted forward to plant a big, wet kiss on his face before hopping up and heading for the door.

"Thanks, Lincy!"

She hurried to her room and hopped onto her bed.

She pulled out a pair of earbuds and put them in her ears.

She went to click the-

Oops! She almost forgot to plug them into the phone! Hehe~

Now, she went to click the link, and she waited.

The screen came to life, and she watched.

Her eyes widened as she saw a boy and a girl take their clothes off and start doing things to each other.

Her heart jerked as she remembered asking Lincoln to do that with her!

But she didn't know! Honest!

As the video continued, and the boy started licking the girl's breasts, she had to cover her own chest with a pillow; blushing self-consciously.

She couldn't believe she asked her own brother to… to take off his… and touch her… a-and lick, and-

Her body froze as the girl parted her legs…

Her mouth dropped open as the boy edged closer with this huge thing easily fives times bigger than she remembered seeing Lincy's when she'd accidentally walked in on him climbing out of the shower… naked, wet, dripping with steamy water…

She gasped when that… that… when it pushed into the girl and-

She couldn't help it. She let her hand drift down to her… her little no-no spot.

She was always told to never let a boy touch it!

But... she… she had to let a boy touch it if she was going to get a baby!

The video continued; the girl was getting louder; the boy was getting rougher…

Her eyes were drawn to what he was doing to her… down there…

And right when they couldn't get any wilder, he slipped out.

Her eyes watched as a flood of creamy liquid gushed out of the girl's no-no spot.

But what made her mind set itself in determination…

Was when the boy leaned down to inspect his job before winking at his partner.

"Pregnant~"

...and suddenly, it all made sense.

She couldn't do this with Lincy because ewww that's totes gross.

But she knew who she could do this with~

* * *

The following day, she sent him a text to meet her behind the stadium bleachers.

The poor boy was still kicking himself for being a total klutz in front of the girl of his dreams.

He walked up to the wall behind the rows of seats, he took his hat off, and he fell back against it.

Looking at the ground, he once again debated how she could ever see any good in him.

"Heyyy, Sherman~" called an angel from heaven.

He looked up, and there she was.

Dressed in her normal attire; so familiar and endearing to his mind.

She walked up to him and leaned against the wall.

"So! I finally figured out a way to get a new baby!"

He smiled at her, feeling a surge of confidence from her reassuring tone of voice.

"That's great news! So, what do we do?"

Her grin tilted to one side as her eyelids dropped.

Was it Chaz… or was she looking at him like he was an all she could eat buffet?

"I'm glad you asked because I have a video that shows us exactly what we need to do~"

They sat down on the grass, and she pulled out her phone.

Chaz' face was blushing at her close proximity.

But then, it exploded into a ball of blazing fire when Leni whipped up a porn video.

"Alright, Sherman, lay on the ground…"

He didn't even resist as she pressed against him; laying him on the ground, with her spreading across his chest like a blanket.

She smirked down at his shocked face.

"Now, we're gonna stay here and keep-"

She looked at the phone again.

"We're gonna keep fucking until the stork comes, ok?"

He wanted to nod his head. Every part of his body was screaming at him to just commit to it no matter the costs.

But he had to know.

"Why me?"

She purred as she let a finger trace his collarbone. He was so warm, so cuddly; like a nice, thick blanket~

"Because, outside of my family, you're the nicest guy I know~"

He gulped.

"And I kinda… sorta… have been thinking for awhile about…"

Her finger traced up to his jawline.

"Kissing you."

Her finger trailed over his lips.

"Is that ok?"

Now? Now he had his answer.

"Yeah."

She hummed as she let her lips fall upon his like a waterfall crashing into the pool below.

And they lay there, reenacting video after video until the stork arrived with their new baby.

Unfortunately, much to Leni's deep sadness, he never came.

So, they tried again the next day.

And the day after.

Until one day, she was laying in a bed, and this really creepy guy with white all over his body, and a yellow mask on his face (he was totes a stork pretending to be a people~) handed her a pink little baby.

She showed her boyfriend their precious little creation with tears running down her face.

She looked into her daughter's face and grinned. She poked the infant's hand with her finger, and her heart exploded with warmth when the child latched onto her with strong determination.

Chaz leaned down to get a better look at her.

"Isn't she beautiful, honey?" Leni asked with pride in her voice.

"Just like her mother~" he replied, just as proud as his girlfriend.

She beamed at her baby with love and affection.

The little girl blinked her eyes open to see her mother for the first time.

Leni looked down, and her breast filled with a mixture of joy and reassurance that she was right this whole time. The proof was literally laying on her chest. And she was totes the cutest baby in the whole world.


End file.
